


In another time [art]

by KD-art (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Gabriel Big Bang Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD-art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for  jcapasso916's fic for the Gabriel Big Bang </p><p> After Gabriel finds out about Sam falling in the cage he can't handle it. Once Raphael is gone he gathers as much power as he can as the last archangel, and heads back in time to rewrite history and give Sam the life he should have had from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In another time [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Another Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422229) by [Jcapasso916](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916). 



**Author's Note:**

> This was a really cute story and I wish I were a bit better with anatomy so I could draw one of the birthday parties, but they involve too many children and I gave up. But, this means I had an excuse to draw Gabe twice in the same scene :D 
> 
> For past!Gabriel I went with something close to Richard's hair in The Agency and I was going to give him sideburns, too, but I realized what a bad idea that was. You're welcome.


End file.
